1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a safety device for preventing infants and young children from using potentially dangerous articles. In particular, this invention is directed to a safety device for preventing infants and young children from opening various doors in which potentially dangerous articles are kept.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been developed a dramatic concern for preventing children from gaining access to dangerous articles such as pesticides, adult medication, matches, etc.
Thus, many efforts have been made to design and develop devices that will prevent children from gaining access to potentially dangerous products. One effort can be characterized as the intellectually oriented solution. Essentially, the intellectually oriented solution provides locking devices which allegedly can only be understood by adults. The fallacy in these devices resides in the fact that some children are intellectually more advanced than some adults. In addition, the intellectually oriented solutions stimulate the inquisitive nature of children and encourage rather than discourage a child's interest in a potentially dangerous product container.
Another attempt at solving the problem is a snap-on safety cap which is essentially a device that relies on a force fit with a container. Theoretically, the cap can only be removed by the exertion of a relatively strong force.
Various other closure type devices have been advanced to solve the problem. In this category are the closures which require an alignment of parts fixed in a particular registry to afford separation, the press and release cap and the mechanical release type. In operation, the press and release cap requires that pressure to be applied at the top or sides to remove the cap. The mechanical release closures requires the introduction of a separate removal part such as a ratchet or key piece which becomes part of the cap.
The prior art also contains devices provided with a passage to afford access by an adult to the article or opening mechanism but prevent access thereof by a child. Previously, structures for actuating match boxes (Berry, U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,698) and switch structures (Van Hook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,900) have employed access passages for fingers. Further, passages sized to exclude a child's finger have been disclosed in aerosol can caps (Trotta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,113; Trotta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,726; Corll, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,515) and other dispensers (Trotta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,543; Corll, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,366).